How Could She Know?
by Vanilla Blue Sky
Summary: Cam has finally broken down and bought Brennan's books. But what will she find when she starts to read? There is a reason for the rating kiddies, B&B from Cam's perspective.


**_For the past few months I have been religiously watching Bones and reading the fanfiction, I have even given up an abundant amount of sleep for my latest obsession, but this is the first Bones Fanfiction that I've written myself. It would be much appreciated if I could get your feedback on my work so that I can improve._**

**_PLEASE R&R!!!_**

**_One last thing, anything italicised after the line in an excerpt from Brennan's book (obviously I made them up because there is no way I could know what is actually inside those books but you being the observant people that I know you are would already know that. Right?)._**

**_Disclaimer : If I owned Bones, I would have Booth chained to my bed. However, seeing as I do not, this all becomes a moot point._**

* * *

How Could She Know?

Cam had finally broken down. She had bought Dr. Brennan's book. She had been at the book store waiting in line with her usual selection of books. But the display was right in front of her. She had felt guilty, especially with Brennan's face on the board, staring back at her. She even had to stop herself from looking around to see if anyone was watching. Watching to see if she would buy them.

They weren't, she knew that, but it sure felt like it.

Sweets would say she was paranoid.

Cam had grabbed the first two in the series, now four books long, and quickly paid for her purchases. By the time she had driven home, Cam had felt a sneaking suspicion that she had been conned. She knew it was only her conscience telling her that she should have stuck to her guns and never bought the books, but she felt guilty for not buying a co-worker's book.

Brennan herself hadn't even tried to get Cam to buy her books, she rarely even talked about them unless brought up by someone else. And even then it was only for short periods of time, seconds really, before she decided she would rather get back to the case at hand. So Cam really had only herself to blame when she bought the books. But somehow she still felt coerced into buying them, she should probably blame Hodgins and Angela. They were the ones who were always pestering her with details from the books. Exclaiming at how good they were and how much they deserved their reputation and fame.

And that was what brought her to this situation, three hours later, she was laying in bed with her nose stuck in the last few pages of the first book. She hadn't even put it down to eat, but then again she had been known to multitask. This was the first time in a long time that Cam was this engrossed in any book. Trashy sex book or otherwise. And this in itself was an accomplishment. Although Cam had an idea as to why this book was holding her attention so well.

It was the sex scenes.

_Andy grabbed Kathy from behind, running his hand firmly up her spine and back down again to roughly grab her hips and keep them in place. He pulled her towards himself as he brought his own hips forward, slowly stroking into her, getting deeper with each thrust. Her knees were starting to ache in this position but she could barely bring herself to care._

They could only be the reason. She was slightly ashamed to admit it, but it was the truth. They were hot. Sexy and steamy and just the right amount of smut. They weren't overdone with lots of words of undying love, it was sex. But it was extremely hot sex. Brennan had captured the heat of the moment perfectly and Cam wished she was Kathy at that moment.

She really had to admit, these sex scenes, wow! They were as good, if not better than, the sex scenes in her usual books. However, there was one tiny detail. Something small really, not at all something that should worry her. Not a bit. It was only that as hot as these love scenes were, they made her think of other things.

Namely Booth.

And thinking about Booth while reading these books could NOT be a good thing. At least not for Cam. Because thinking of Booth led to very bad things in fact. Like being able to feel Booth's hands doing exactly what Andy was doing to Kathy . . . on Cam.

Now with that said, it seems like a good thing right? Being able to feel that hunky FBI agent show you exactly why he was so special. But Cam and Booth had been broken up for months and months. And Cam had had other partners, but none of them were able to measure up to Booth's . . . well Booth's prowess.

In bed especially.

His fingers and mouth worked magic. He could play her as well as a concert pianist played their piano. And if he did it right, he could even make her sing.

It sounded insane, but the man had been born to love women. He was God's gift to women around the world, or at least those who were lucky enough to get their hands on him, and boy when he had his hands on her, had Cam felt gifted.

But what struck Cam so strongly about these sex scenes was not the fact that Brennan had used Booth as her inspiration for Andy, because God knows if anyone could capture the hearts and bodies of the women reading these books, it was Booth. What surprised Cam was that Brennan was able to capture Booth almost to the T without any firsthand knowledge, as far as she knew, of Booth's . . . prowess . . . in bed.

They frequently denied any romantic feelings they may or may not have toward the other. But Cam had the feeling that, if given the opportunity, they would jump each other in seconds.

But know that she thought of it, there was no way they could have slept with each other. There was way to much sexual tension (enough to power a city with it, as Angela would say) between them. Sparks flew in every direction with them but never got the chance to actually ignite.

So then how was it possible that Dr. Brennan was able to pull this off. She had never slept with Booth of that Cam was now sure.

Although, with all that built up sexual tension, it would take a long while, if ever to run out. They could be going at it like bunnies for years once they got started. A relationship like that, even based solely on sex, could last a long time if their chemistry together had anything to say about it.

But even so, there could be no way that Brennan could know how his rough, work-worn hands felt over sensitive skin. Or how he knew exactly the right buttons to push to make her scream, in and out of the bedroom. He could access a part of her that, so far, one before and none after had been able to even touch upon, no pun intended, well at least not really. Like she had said before;

God's gift to women.

And if Cam's intuition was right, the next woman to be gifted with that pleasure was definitely, absolutely, and without question Temperance Brennan.

Lucky woman.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think. I would love to hear what you have to say about my latest creation. **_


End file.
